Minkclaw
Minkclaw is a mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She is the first medicine cat of BloodClan. Description Appearance :Minkclaw is a very sturdy she-cat. Her legs are long and lean with a muscular look to them.Her upper legs are thick with muscle while her lower legs are more thin in muscle. Her shoulders have a broad look to them as well as her chest. Her shoulders are much thicker in muscle near the bottom of her shoulder and are thin in muscle by her neck. Her tail is long and slender and quite strong. Her tail has quite a bit of muscle and she often uses these muscles for climbing trees. Having always been the one to climb trees in her family she is known to have weigh less than normal around 7-8 pounds. She is skinny around her legs and stomach and more thicker around her chest and neck. Her tail is more just fur and thin muscle. Her back has quite a bit of a muscular look to it. :Minkclaw is a very pretty cat with little to no scars at all. Her pelt is a mixture of three different colors. Black, ginger, and white. The black patches covering mostly her left side of her face, her back, and most of her stomach and legs. The ginger and white cover ore of her right side of the face and some of her legs. Her paws however are black and ginger with white toes. Her eyes are a bright emerald green with absolutely no other color. Her nose is half black and half pink with tiny little flecks of gray on the pink side. Her ears are tall and thin giving her an elegant look. Her tail tip has a small patch of white just barely on the tip. Her stomach is a mixture of ginger and black with a white dash near back legs. :Minkclaw has quite an innocent look with her wide eyes and innocent nature. Her eyes have a wide innocent look to them as well as being pretty. She has no battle marks and hopes to keep it that way for a while, but knows eventually she'll get scars and marks. She some small scars, but they are barely noticeable, most consisting of on her muzzle and tail tip. Her stomach has a small white patch among some black that look like a crescent moon and small white speckles surrounding that mark. Health : Character :Minkclaw is described as a indecisive, sarcastic, and a very egotistical cat. She is very hard to get along with due to never really being able to stick with just one choice and always finds herself stating out their flaws. Although, when she does keep a friend they usually know about her indecisive and egotistical nature. Abilities : Life/Biography Kithood and Adolescence : . Adulthood : Pedigree : Quotes : Cameos : Ceremonies and Mentions : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Trivia *Minkclaw is loosely based off of her roleplay, but mostly on her past. *It is suspected that she is of Somlai heritage. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Cats Owned by Minkclaw Category:BloodClan Cat